


Swedish Massage

by Soobiebear



Category: Opeth (Band), Porcupine Tree
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift for apertionem. The prompt was 'Mikael Akerfeldt,Steven Wilson (Opeth,Porcupine Tree): There was actually no prompt here, but I'd like to read some NC-17 action during the writing of Storm Corrosion..'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Massage

Mikael was quite sure his brain was defective. Somewhere in the middle of his very interesting life, his mind decided to make things more 'fun' by suddenly deciding that Steven Wilson was sexually attractive. Granted, he'd been attracted to his music and intellect for years, but the unexpected curve ball of physical lust knocked him off balance and left him more confused than anything else.

The more he stared at the thin shoulders hunched over the computer keyboard the more restless he became. Steven was editing some things they'd recorded earlier and it was a long boring production process. Mikael was fairly lost, only able to give a thumps up or down when Steven turned around for an opinion.

Days turned into weeks as the project crawled forward, they would usually get into the studio sometime after supper and work late into the night. Steven once again was hunched over the keyboard, moving little clips around the screen and listening repeatedly to the same five second clip. It was enough to drive Mikael mad. The stress showed in Steven's shoulders, there was a natural tension always there, but when stressed he pinched his shoulder blades together. Mikael watched from his seat as the clip was manipulated again, it sounded the same as all the other times but Steven kept clicking and working.

Finally losing out to his boredom, Mikael got up and stood behind Steven, looking over his shoulder. The coloured bars on the screen meant little to him. Steven startled and jumped in his seat.

"The hell?" Steven shifted in his chair, stretching his sore back. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"You knew I was here."

"Yeah, but still...." Steven let go of the mouse and sat up straight, trying to work a kink out of his shoulder.

Without asking Mikael set his hands on Steven's shoulder and started to soothe the tense muscles underneath. "You are working too much again."

"This needs to get done." Mikael pressed his thumb into a tight muscle and Steven hissed. He pressed harder, moving his thumb and pushing into the tense muscle. Steven let out a noise as Mikael found another knot. Mikael decided he liked the half groan-half grunt and continued his assault. "Maybe I can put it off until tomorrow."

Steven stretched as Mikael moved his hands, using the side of his palms to fan over the warm cotton of Steven's tshirt. He felt another tight muscle and smoothed it, grinning as the muscle relaxed and Steven groaned.

The back of the chair limited what he could reach, and Mikael wanted it gone. Steven had leaned forward, his arms on the computer desk allowing Mikael to reach more of his back. "Stand up," he held the back of the chair as Steven looked up at him. "I want to get your whole back." Slowly Mikael pulled the chair back and Steven stood, resting his knuckles on the table not knowing what to do with his hands. The chair was pushed out of the way and Mikael set his hands on Steven's shoulders, running down both sides of his spine. "God, you're tight."

"That's what she said," said Steven, misusing the joke but getting a smile out of Mikael none the less.

"Lean forward a bit so I can rub."

Steven giggled quietly. "That's what she said."

Mikael only raised an eyebrow as he smiled, watching as Steven slowly leaned over the desk, backing up and not quite bending at the waist. It would be enough that Mikael could really push on his back without knocking him over. "You're terrible."

He grabbed at a bundle of muscle he knew was tight and squeezed. Steven flinched and hissed as the fibers shrieked, hanging his head between his arms. Mikael slid an arm under Steven's chest and pressed fingers into his back, hoping Steven wouldn't say anything about the massive erection pressing into his leg. There was no way he'd not notice.

Steven's hands curled into fists on the desk, and Mikael took it as a sign to continue. Every one of Steven's grunts and sighs made his cock throb in his pants. Steven had to have felt it by now, and so far had made no move to jump across the room in disgust. Mikael loosened his grip, stepping behind Steven in the pretense of still massaging his back. This time he slid his hands under Steven's shirt, feeling skin for the first time and running the heels of his palms down each side of Steven's spine. His clammy hands stuck to Steven's skin, pulling it uncomfortably but there was no oil around. Next time, if there ever was one, he'd have to remember to bring some oil with him.

Steven pushed himself back into Mikael's hips and groaned loudly. Mikael froze, his cock nestled between the cheeks he'd been admiring for months.

"Get the knot on my right side."

After an unsure pause, Mikael dropped his hands over the muscles that worked the mouse clicker. He milked it, pushing and pulling as Steven grunted and rocked. His hands slipped at Steven pulled his shirt up, letting it hang from around his neck. Mikael carefully pushed it over his head, catching his glasses and listening to the sickening crunch as they hit the keyboard. Steven merely pulled the shirt from his arms and dropped it on the floor, quickly leaning over again and stretching his back.

Mikael salivated at the pale expanse, counting each small brown freckle and tracing the fine blonde hairs just above his sacrum. He made his way back to the still tight muscle, pressing his fingers into it almost painfully. Steven jerked underneath him again as the muscle finally released.

"Do it again. Harder."

"That's what she said," Mikael threw back at him earning a deep belly laugh. He loved making Steven laugh and he seemed to be the only one who could do it easily. Mikael didn't press quite as hard as last time; there was no need. The muscle stayed flexible under his stroking fingers and after making sure it wouldn't cramp again he searched out other problem areas, digging with a thumb or pulling with the pads of his fingers. Every time he used an upstroke Steven pulled away from him slightly, only to bounce back into his hips as Mikael used a downstroke.

Mikael was nearing his limit. He slowed, then stopped his hands, holding onto Steven's hips. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, never imagined it really happening, and feared rejection.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Excuse me?" Mikael doubted his ears, hands locked in their grip around Steven.

"I said," Steven turned to look behind him. "Are you going to fuck me, or should I just go upstairs and toss off?" He looked blind without his glasses, and probably was. Mikael could only blink. "I've only been waiting since you got here for you to ask, but apparently that wasn't going to happen."

Steven stood, Mikael's hands sliding away. He turned and rummaged through a small drawer, handing a small packet to Mikael before dropping his jeans and bending over the computer desk again.

"Should I assume you know how to use a condom?" Mikael looked at Steven's naked arse and to the small square in his palm before finally meeting Steven's eyes.

"Yeah, I know how.. to use...." His eyes were drawn to the new skin, even more pale than the rest of him. He saw his own hand reach out and cup the rounded flesh, thumb rubbing over the goosepimples. Steven reached a hand back and ran a finger between his cheeks, pausing when he found the pucker.

"I wasn't sure whether to fall asleep or come when you were rubbing my back." Mikael watched as Steven's finger disappeared. "It got me good and loose. Feel?" Curling his fingers around the condom, Mikael matched his hand with Stevens, his index finger sliding against Steven's. "Push it in." Steven pulled his finger out a little, spreading his legs as Mikael's thicker finger pushed in slowly beside his. The condom crushed against Steven's cheek and Steven moaned again, the same noises he made when Mikael was rubbing his back.

Steven pulled his finger out, bumping into Mikael's hand and causing the condom to fall to the floor. His hand quickly went around his cock, stroking quickly. "Fuck me with your fingers." Steven was wasting no time jerking off. "Make me come."

He kicked the condom out of the way and focused again on Steven, holding him with one hand while the other stroked and stretched. Mikael kept looking at the back of Steven's head, waiting for any sign he was going too hard or too fast. Instead the thin muscles only rippled, Steven's hand working over his length while the other supported him over the table.

"Oh, fuck," Muscles tightened around and trapped Mikael's fingers. "Oh fuck," Steven hissed, stiffening as Mikael felt muscles inside him pulse. Slowly the grip on his fingers loosened and Mikael was able to move again, slowly beginning a back and forth motion.

"Put the condom on." Steven sounded drugged and Mikael leaned down to make sure he was alright. "Put the fucking condom on. God, you're thick."

Mikael couldn't help himself. "That's what she said."

Steven only shook his head. "Just put the condom on." Regretfully, Mikael pulled his fingers out and picked the now abused bit of latex and carefully tore the packet, rolling the sheath over himself. Mikael saw Steven fingering himself while he was fussing with the condom and he really had to focus, his nervous hands carefully unrolling the tube.

He stood behind Steven again, cock in hand this time, and held himself as he rubbed the tip against Steven's ass, surprised when the latex slipped easily over skin. The telltale glossy smear could only be Steven's own come. It wouldn't be slick enough but it would be better than nothing. Finding the right area, he pushed forward a bit, letting his eyelids close as he pushed past relaxed muscle.

Steven was oddly silent underneath him, holding a breath and dropping his head. His shoulder blades looked like they would pierce through his skin as they pinched together. He couldn't stop and continued to push into the warmth that was surrounding more and more of him. When he was flush against Steven he finally paused, rubbing his hands up Steven's sides as he finally felt the chest expand with a shaky breath. One of Steven's hands pushed the hair out of his face, then pushed the white keyboard further back towards the small bank of rackmounts.

"You ok?" Mikael fought himself not to start moving and instead rubbed as much of Steven's skin as he could reach. Steven still hasn't said anything and Mikael thought something was wrong. He started to pull back, if it was going to be a problem they could always do something else together.

"No," Steven breathed. "Wait." A hand came up and held awkwardly to Mikael's waist. "Just give me a minute."

Mikael bit his lip and tried not to move, failing with small movements he couldn't control. "Can't," Mikael managed to get out. "Too good."

"Fuck," Mikael took the sigh as permission to continue, but the tension under Steven's skin begged him to hold off. Slowly he pulled back, feeling Steven ripple around him and flex his legs. Gently he pushed back in, watching as a wave of pain moved up Steven's back. Mikael chased the wave with his fingers, working up both sides of his spine and finally massaging his neck. Steven didn't seem to be loosening up, and with every small thrust he cringed and remained eerily silent.

"You're hurting." Mikael placed his hands on either side of Steven, supporting his own weight and giving Steven some room to move.

"It'll stop soon." Mikael tried another gentle thrust at a different angle with the same result. "Keep going."

"You're...." Mikael thrust and groaned as Steven did something that felt incredible. A hand on his hip pushed him back again.

"Just fuck me already." The hand on his hip grabbed skin and pulled, Mikael pushing in against the swollen tissues. He paused as he was buried deep, leaning over Steven's back and scratching him with his beard.

"That's what she said," he whispered into Steven's back, gasping as Steven laughed and clenched around him. Mikael pushed down the need to come, wanting to draw it out longer than the few minutes it had already been. "Don't do that."

"What? This?" Steven clenched around him, on purpose this time. Mikael thrust again, feeling the edge of orgasm rush up to him.

Mikael pushed himself up and pulled back slightly, leaving just enough room to swat Steven on the bum. "Yes, that, and I'll spank you again if I have to." He could see the wry smile split Steven's face. "But I think you'd like that too much."

With some of the tension eased, Mikael tried another stroke, finding it much smoother this time. He started moving slowly, each thrust easier than the previous one. He knew he wouldn't last long despite the condom.

"Better now?" He still held Steven's waist, watching as the once pale expanse started to flush a blotchy strawberry.

"Yeah, 's good," Steven slurred. "Oh fuck, that's good."

He pushed himself into Steven, less gentle this time. He set a rhythm that seemed to work if Steven's moans were any indication. He never imagined Steven to be so loud, and thanked god that Steven lived in a detached house with good soundproofing in the studio. He reached under Steven and pinched a nipple. Steven pushed back into him and moaned loudly, starting to rear back at meet Mikael's thrusts.

Steven flipped the hair out of his face and started moving, rocking back and forth and impaling himself on Mikael's cock. Mikael leaned back and watched as he disappeared inside Steven time after time.

"Don't stop," he gasped, guiding Steven as he rode. Steven clenched again, tightening muscles and speeding his movements. "Fuuuuuuck...." The weight had already settled in his groin, growing and spinning out of control.

Steven's little 'uugh' noises turned to 'aahs' and he started to jerk himself again. Mikael pinched his nipple again and thrust into him hard, the wave building and getting ready to crash over him.

"Can't.... Nnngggg..." He wrapped his arms around Steven's chest and pushed him into the desk, knees locking as his orgasm started to hit. With a final rough thrust he pushed himself as far into Steven as he could, feeling all the tension drain from him in a white wash.

When he came to he quickly lifted himself up, realizing he had squashed Steven beneath him. Steven roused and resumed breathing, but still looked rather flattened. "You alright?"

Steven pushed up from the table, quickly pivoting and falling back into his rolling producer's chair. "Have you ever thought about Weight Watchers?" He rubbed at his ribs, and the red line where the edge of the desk had bitten into his torso.

"That's what she said." Mikael leaned against the desk, waiting for his legs to solidify before attempting to find a flannel.

"I think you've about worn that joke out." Steven's bitchface was back, and Mikael knew he was in trouble.

"What?"

"Get dressed." Steven reached down and threw Mikael's pants at him. "Round two in an hour upstairs."


End file.
